The Earl's Game
by Jaybee4
Summary: Revolves around an OC: Lenamar was chosen to be an innocence holder but it isn't the Order that gets to him first...  Disclaimer: I do not own anything already created by Katsura Hoshino
1. painting a picture

**_A/N: According to my poll, 53% of the voters hate fanfics that revolve around OCs, but I still went ahead and posted this here even though I don't expect many readers. So if you're one of those people, please don't flame, just kindly hit the back button and read something else (like my other story 'Prisoner'). This is a short story and the chapters won't be that long either. And if you do happen to read and like this, I thank you from the bottom of my heart._**

*~painting a picture~*

Food, family, and a place to sleep. That is what Lenamar needed. Being a blacksmith's son didn't bring a lot of money, so, since the moment he could think on his own, learned not to ask for much. But he was happy. His mom loved him, and his dad loved him, even the town's people couldn't help but to love the adorable little boy of five and his eyes.

Such a bright and vivid blue has never been seen on anyone but on him and his father, who also shared the same name. After seeing such a color, it will stay imprinted in the mind forever. And it was those eyes that began a change in his life.

A traveling artisan passed through the town, looking for an object to paint. Lenamar was playing by a creek when the man went by, stumbled, and dropped a small parcel without noticing. Out of curiosity, Lenamar ran up to whatever was wrapped in the rag and peered inside. It was a glowing green essence the he immediately wanted to keep and just look at it, be he knew better and so, a little reluctantly, called out to the man. "Mister, you dropped this.

The man turned to find exactly what he wanted to paint; an ordinary, even poor, six-year-old boy with wondrous eyes, waving the equally wondrous object in the air. The first word that popped into his head, the perfect name for the painting, was innocence. Quickly, he ran to him and asked, "Young man, what is you name?"

"Lenamar." He said with a smile.

"That's an odd name."

"My mommy says it's special."

The man couldn't hold back a grin. He kneeled down before him at eye level. "Listen, Lenamar, what would you say if I painted a picture of you?"

At this, Lenamar hesitated before answering. "I'm not really supposed to talk to strangers."

"You're right!" The man exclaimed. "I'll introduce myself then. I am Alfred Horden, an artisan." He noticed the way the boy held the green object close and added, "if you let me paint you, I'll let you keep that."

Lenamar's eyes widened at the proposition. "Ok, but if it doesn't take too long."

"Not at all." Alfred assured him. He had Lenamar sit on a rock, holding the glowing object and as he pained, he became sure that the boy was meant to have it. Once he was done, he patted Lenamar on the head and watched him run off to his home. Content with the finished painting, he rolled it up carefully and put it away, decided that this was one he would never sell.


	2. fate's accident

*~fate's accident~*

Lenamar had unofficially become his father's assistant since an early age and by the time he was eight, could easily name each tool and move around the workshop with confidence. He had become the town's little blacksmith.

"Ok Mar, stand back." His father ordered, calling him by his nickname. Once he did so, the older began pounding at the metal to flatten it out. Lenamar stared the flying sparks with wonder.

Little Lenamar couldn't wait until he was old enough to help out with the actual shaping of the metal. But for now, he can only watch and learn.

After a while, they heard the sweet voice of "lunch is ready!" coming from the room next door. Lenamar (the father) put down his hammer and lifted up his face shield, wiping away the sweat with his arm. "Hungry, Mar?"

"You bet!" Mar jumped up from his seat and ran out, his dad walking behind him. Suddenly, Mar stopped and turned back around. "I forgot Light!" He moved past his father, who shouted an unheard warning, and back into the workshop. Light was the name of his glowing green toy because its light never ceased. At first, he used it as a nightlight instead of leaving a candle burning (unsafe as it was, he made sure to be careful) but as time passed, felt a deep connection towards it. Thus, it went everywhere with him.

Retracing his steps, he went towards his stool, wanting to get out of the intense heat and back into fresh air. He grabbed his Light and as he ran to the door, tripped and fell to the floor. Light was sent flying into the melted steel his father had been working on. Panicked, he kicked back a foot while standing up, knocking down a rack of old swords. One of them pierced through his back before falling to the floor. Lenamar screamed in agony at both the pain in his back and the strong heat by his face coming from the fire beneath the stone tub.

Once his vision cleared of the white light, he noticed that the rack had also knocked down a few stones holding up the tub. Ever so slowly, the tub in which Light was in, was tipping over. Lenamar cried out again, screaming for his mom and dad desperately. Finally, the door burst open, but too late.

His father froze for a fraction of a second, in shock at the sight of his only son, bloody and frightened. He sprinted with his hands outstretched and reaching towards Mar. But the liquefied metal beat him to the kid as the tub tipped over and its contents sprayed over Mar, coating him from shoulders to his lower back.

Lenamar pulled Mar by the arms away from there and grabbed a glove in order to scrape off as much as the metal and save him. But he was surprised when his hand touched cold steel even though his hand had been burned away only seconds before. He also saw Mar's Light, green and contrasting against the grey, wedged inside the cut the sword had caused. He picked up the unconscious boy and ran to a room, shouting to his wife to call a doctor.

Throughout all of the mayhem that happened in the next two days Mar stayed sleeping, he had a calm, almost peaceful, look on his face.


	3. death and tears

*~death and tears~*

Throughout the whole town of Fuad, everyone knew of the accident and were waiting for the day that those blue eyes would open again. On the evening of the second day, Marie was surprised when her little boy had suddenly appeared in the kitchen doorway, saying he was hungry.

Word passed around quickly and the tiny house was soon filled with visitors coming over to see the miracle. Some even brought food and a small celebration took place. Lenamar, who had blamed himself for his son's near death experience, forgot it for the moment and carried Mar on his shoulders the whole night.

Light couldn't be removed from Mar's small back and trying would only cause serious damage. So it was left alone and only his parents and doctors knew about it, not wanting Mar to be "different" from the other children.

Mar himself never asked about it, but he clearly knew what had happened. To him, Light had saved him and had kept most of the pain away while he had slept, like his own guardian angel.

A month had passed and everything settled down again, until the older Lenamar's death. It had happened so quickly, that no one could believe it, especially his wife, Marie. He had gone off to the market for eggs one morning and never went back. It was an old friend of the family's that informed them that afternoon that Lenamar had been hit by an out of control carriage and bled to death.

Despair hit Marie hard and she kept herself locked in her room, accepting comfort only from her son. She cried constantly and by the time of the funeral, had cried herself dry. She stayed in the church that whole day, even after the priest himself had left.

Mar stayed outside by the newly filled grave, crying at times, or just tracing the letters on the stone. No one bothered him because they knew he wanted it that way.

Eventually, it got cold and he made his way to the church to be with his mom, he needed her comfort to know he wasn't really alone in the world. He walked to the side door but paused right in front of it upon hearing voices. He opened it a crack and peered through. He saw his mom, standing by the alter, and a strange, large man (if it even was a man) next to her. "I can bring your beloved husband back for you." He told her. "You can take him back from that detestable god."

_Bring father back?_ Mar thought. He wanted to join his mom, but something told him to stay back.

"You can?" Marie's face was full of hope as the man nodded.

"Of course, but I will need your help." H jumped behind her where a mechanical body appeared out of thin air. "I need you to call out to him, scream his name as loud as you can."

Marie was about to yell it out, but clamped her mouth shut. "N-no. This isn't real, it can't be. The dead just can't come back."

"But of course they can." The man urged her. "We can bring him back."

"And it really will be him, right? He'll come back to me and take care of our little boy?"

He nodded. "Yes, I can promise you that."

Confident now, Marie walked up to the still doll and cried out. "LENAMAR!" A flash of light blinded them for a second before the doll behind to move.

It stepped down, wobbling. "**What have you done?**" It was clearly Lenamar's voice, but miserable and sad.

"You came back…" Tears of happiness fell from her face as she stretch out her arms for an embrace.

The man stepped up behind her, blocking the view from Mar, and held Marie by the shoulders. "Now, Lenamar, kill her and take her body." He said quietly.

Marie too no notice of his words, but only opened her arms wider as her husband charged forward. "**NOOO!**" Lenamr screamed, unable to hold himself back from slashing through her and squeezing himself into her lifeless body.

The man chuckled. "Happy birthday, my little akuma." He walked around it, satisfied. "I want you staying quiet, be a lookout and kill only in secrecy. Except for your son, I did promise her that and as the Earl, I keep my word." With one last laugh, he disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Mar didn't understand exactly what had happened. He did know, though, that his father came back, inside his mother's body. He pushed the door open and stepped through. "Mother…?"

'She' turned 'her' head, then grinned. "Hello sweetie." It was 'her' voice, but there was something different about it. Mar didn't care; he had his parents back.

"Mom! Dad!" He ran up to 'her' and embraced 'her' in a hug. He buried his face into 'her' dress and began crying again.

'Marie' petted his hair softly. "Don't worry dear. I'm here to take care of you."


	4. attack

*~attack~*

Over time, the town seemed to get darker and gloomier. The people walking around looked dead, possibly because of the many deaths occurring here and there. It was as if the town was cursed; some would drown, others die in fires as their houses were suddenly lit aflame, or be hit by an out of control something-or-other. No one left, though, because they had no where else to go.

And through this despair, Lenamar had managed to find a little happiness. He never told anyone what he saw in the church that day. It was his and his 'mother's' little secret and every time they would visit his father's grave, Lenamar would whisper, "you're actually still here with me, right father?" and 'Marie' patted his head. With his real father gone, food and money was harder to come by. Their last resort was walking to the nearby woods and setting traps or hunting, something Lenamar turned out to be good at. His weapon of choice was the bow and arrow, which would glide silently through the air before the kill. Unlike guns, a soft whistle of it cutting through air didn't scare the game away, giving him the chance to kill more than one animal at a time.

There were times when Lenamar would feel sharp pains in his back. They usually occurred when he was with his 'mother'. Other times it was while out in the streets or talking to a neighbor. They weren't serious, so Lenamar ignored them after a while.

All of the misfortune was able to bring out one good thing in 14-year-old Lenamar's life; the strong bond between him and a young girl named Nalia. Her mother was also a victim of the accidents and was left to live alone with her drunk and abusive father. She took comfort from Lenamar and the talks they had together. It didn't take long for them to become inseparable.

Lenamar did his best to care for her and tend to her wound when her father came home too drunk and in anger. He wanted so much to get her out of that house, but couldn't afford to bring her into his own house nor could he run away with her and leave his 'mother' behind.

Eventually, Lenamar came to know not who his 'mother' was, but who 'she' wasn't. 'Marie' smiled, acted kindly, but her actions seemed numb. And 'she' had picked up habits his father used to have, such as getting up at the crack of dawn, drum his fingernails when he waited, and sneaking a little extra meat onto Lenamar's plate. He knew his mom was gone and it was his father. But he kept quiet to continue living his wish of being with his whole family.

He didn't want anyone figuring out and rarely had anyone over to his house. So Lenamar could only let Nalia cry on his shoulder while he silently cursed her father.

"Thank you, Mar. For loving me so much."

Lenamar ran his fingers through her long, soft hair. "I will always love you, Nalia. And when I'm old enough, I'll get us our own house."

They talked in whispers out in the nearby woods. Nalia had decided to join him while he hunted and they now sat behind a large rock to keep a watch on the bait. They were waiting, specifically, for a deer.

"But my father..."

"Forget that man." His voice turned dark. "He hardly provides you with anything. But I will. I can continue with my father's shop and hunt too, for money. You'll see; I'll buy you everything you'll ever need."

Nalia smiled and was about to say more but was stopped short by what sounded like gunshots followed by a scream. Lenamar instantly pushed them both down deeper into the bushes. "What was that?" She whispered.

"I don't know, but stay down." He peered over and seeing the coast clear, waved at her. "Follow me. We're going back to the town." Both of them crawled, Nalia scraping her bare knees on sharp rocks and dirt. Lenamar noticed and decided to continue by foot. They didn't get far, though, until they came across the strange monster who spotted them as well. It was large, a giantic gray ball punctured by cannons all over its body. The was a face on it, a horrible and saddened one. It rushed at them with great speed, and aiming its multiple cannons at them. Lenamar threw himself in front of Nalia in an instant, shielding her with his own body.

Suddenly, Lenamar felt the cold. It started at the base of his back, spreading up to his shoulders then down his right arm. His brain only had one thought, _raise up your bow_. His left arm holding the strung bow obeyed while the other moved on its own. Lenamar sucked in air, shocked at seeing his hand covered in metallic liquid. At the tip of his middle finger, a silver arrow sprouted out which he held lightly and pulled the end back against his bow string. His brain was now sending a different message, _aim_.

All of this happened in a second as the arrow was pointed at the thing's forehead and released. It landed directly in the center of the black star. The monster stopped abruptly, cried out on last time, before it blew up into smoke.

Both teens were breathing hard and completely speechless at what had just occurred. Lenamar stared back at his hand as the silver coating began to reside, taking the cold feeling with it. Quickly, he turned his back to Nalia. "Lift up my shirt." When she hesitated, he added "hurry!" She did so and gasped. "What is it?"

"T-the crystal in your back, it's glowing. And absorbing the silver." A pause. "Does it hurt?"

"It feels weird, but it doesn't hurt." He shivered slightly as he felt Nalia's prodding fingers ran across his back.

She noticed it and pulled the shirt back down. "Sorry."

Lenamar shook his head dismissively and stood along with her. "We should leave. There might be more of those things here. He was silent for a while before asking, "can you keep Light a secret?"

Knowing who he was referring to, she agreed. They already had enough problems, they didn't need any more.


	5. the first deal

*~the first deal~*

One of the worst days of Lenamar's life began like any other; a short, but sharp pang of pain on his back when he greeted his 'mom' with a good morning. He ignored it, although he had been weary of it since that incident a week ago.

It was such a nice day out, with plenty of sunshine and cool air, that he decided to visit Nalia. A day after meeting the monster, she had gotten sick and became bedridden. Her father had insisted that no one visited. Lenamar had been refused entry every time but today he was definitely going to see her. He walked to her door and knocked. He really hated the man that lived there, but would put up with it if it meant seeing his love.

No one answered the door. He waited for five minutes, tapping on the wood every now and then, until the neighbor stepped outside. "No one's home."

Confused at why Nalia would be taken out in her condition (and hoped they didn't have to leave to a hospital far away) asked, "Do you know where they are?"

The man showed no real emotion as he spoke. "Herald is at the funeral, his daughter died a day ago."

No words could explain the intense feeling that coursed though him. But on the outside, his skin turned pale, his eyes wide open, and his body completely petrified. The neighbor said nothing else and went back inside.

Lenamar wanted to cry out and scream, pray that it was a lie, but anger took over as he fled to the more recent part of the graveyard. As he rushed by, he passed multiple people in black, obviously coming back from the funeral. He arrived at the sight with a dangerously calm face. The only people left where those filling up the hole, Lenamar, and Nalia's father, Herald.

The youngest moved quietly, stealthily, to stand behind the man he now loathed with all of his heart. "Why didn't you tell me?" Every word was dipped with venom and hate.

Herald whirled around, startled. Once he realized who he was talking to, his face returned to its usual scowl. "What do you want here, _boy_?" He spat out.

"Why couldn't you tell me she died?"

"What for?" The man scoffed. "There was nothing you could have done anyways."

At this, Lenamar finally lost his temper. "If you had told me she was dying, I would've searched for help! There are doctors in other towns and cities, and I would've helped pay for it. Instead, you left her there, left her there to rot-" He was knocked to the ground by the punch Herald had given him on the cheek.

His body was trembling, arm still up from the punch. "You know nothing." The words came out quietly. "I loved Nalia, so don't you dare say I didn't." With those last words, he spun on his heel and left.

The workers stared for a while before finishing the last adjustments and also left.

The sky darkened to fit the somber mood. No one was left but Lenamar and the many dead lying beneath the earth. His legs gave out and he collapsed by the grave, tears of frustration and guilt finally falling out.

For the rest of the morning until noon, Lenamar stayed by his loved one's side. He was completely unaware of his surroundings, so he never noticed the plump, clownish man appear behind him. "Good evening." Lenamar flinched, but stayed in the same position. Large hands were placed on his shoulders. "How would you like to have your precious Nalia back from that detestable God?"

_Detestable God_…the words struck him as familiar. Once he recognized them, Lenamar pulled away to stare at the man who had brought his father back.

The Earl saw that look of recognition. "So, you've seen me before."

"You brought my father back, and put him inside my mother's body." He stood up, scared of and curious at the one powerful enough to bring the dead back to life.

The Earl nodded in affirmation. "Of course. How can I forget about the son of an akuma."

"Akuma?"

"My creations." He took a moment to look over the boy before him. "It sill amazes me how you've been able to live with one for so long…" Lenamar couldn't quite tell who the man was thinking of while daydreaming, but he quickly returned to the matter at hand. "You haven't answered my offer. Wouldn't you like to have Nalia back?"

"I do, but…" Lenamar shook his head. "Nalia would hate it if I gave up my body for her. Then no one would be able to care for her."

The Earl listened patiently. "So that is a no."

"Sorry for refusing you offer." Lenamar fidgeted a little before making his request. "There is one thing that I would like to ask."

"Fire away." The Earl never had anyone refuse him directly or be spoken like this by a normal human, so he was plenty curious.

"Can you please not take my father away? He's all I have left now."

The larger laughed lightly. "You want to keep my akuma? Well, this is a first. Sure, I can let you keep him, but you have to be careful. There are these dreadful so-called exorcists that insist on killing off all of my little creations. Should they find your father, they'll strike him down without hesitation. If you can keep them away from this town, all of my darling akuma can continue living here."

Lenamar sighed in relief. "Thank you, sir."

"No needs for that, my creations deserve some appreciation." The Earl roughly patted the boy's head then twirled his umbrella around. "I'll be off then and remember," his umbrella opened as it was lifted up, taking him up in the air, "be careful with the exorcists and their Dark Oder."

Lenamar watched him disappear, completely amazed at how the fat man had been able to drift away like a balloon. He went back to the town, heart broken with a small tinge of regret. He pushed that thought out of his head. Nalia was in a better place, probably as an angel and watching over everyone. Lenamar sighed sadly, _she must be the most beautiful angel there is. _


	6. destruction

*~destruction~*

The town was a dark, forgotten area, with hardly anyone chatting just for the sake of it. No one ever passed through, or ever left. It was as if that place had been completely erased form the maps.

Lenamar had spent the next three days in mourning and hating Herald every second. His 'mother', at one pint, patted him on the head while he stared out the window and said, "Don't worry; he'll get what is coming to him."

Even though it was said monotonously, there was a hidden malice that he had never heard in either his mother or father. He looked at 'her', stared into 'her' eyes as if trying to see inside. He was nothing.

"Thanks." Lenamar stood, gave 'her' a hug, and went out to stock up on food. As he walked, the town's people would turn their heads to him, all with the same, uncaring face. It was only a short glance, and they would return to their chores. Sure, this make Lenamar become cautious, but they had to be the Earl's akuma and wouldn't harm him. But just how many of them were there? How many people had died?

Light pulsed in his back, urging him to continue on that train of thought. For once, Lenamar listened. After all, his Light had always been there for him, saving him from that monster what seemed like years ago. He opened his mind and heart and nearly fell to his knees. Dark, sorrowful feelings flooded his mind that came from every direction.

He turned around wildly, trying to find the exact source only to discover that it was coming from the people. It was sadness too deep for him to hold without letting tears roll down his cheeks.

A woman walked over to him and touched his shoulder, causing him to flinch. "Are you alright?"

Lenamar rubbed his eyes with his sleeve and backed away. He hugged his body as he felt that cold feeling start to spread out on his back. "I-I'm fine. I just..need some time alone." Then he ran.

He ran and ran, wanting an escape from the depression that wouldn't leave. He was almost at the edge of town when he felt a tiny hint of hope emanating close by. His feet moved him in that direction, slowing down the closer he approached. He was soon at the start of the road and able to see the source of that hope.

A tall, blond woman walked with composure. She wore a strange, black outfit, a uniform of some sort with gold lining and crest above her breast. But stranger than all was the small brown monkey that sat on her shoulder.

She stopped when they were only a few paces away from each other. "Well?" she asked, obviously expecting something from the boy blocking her way.

Lenamar calmed down and moved aside. "Sorry, Miss." He still looked at her suspiciously, especially at the crest. She continued without another word and disappeared around the first corner. Whoever she was, the town could deal with her that day. Lenamar just wanted to stay away from the dark aura of the town.

Eventually, he found himself in the tiny forest where he sat against a tree. An hour later, the screeching and explosions began. Lenamar jumped to his feet and looked at the town's direction, where the noise was coming from. A cloud of smoke was forming over it as the fire spread.

Worried for the people, he sprinted back. He didn't hesitate when he entered or when he was met with burning houses. But the sight of the monsters flying overhead did startle him. They were all round with guns sprouting everywhere, just like the one he had seen in the forest. Why were there so many?

All of them headed to the right side of town, where the explosions came from and where his house was_. Please let dad be ok_. He moved faster, letting instinct lead him back; his concentration was taken by Light who was fighting to be free. The metal covered his back completely and part of his shoulders. _Set them free, set them free_. It whispered into his head. _Set who free?_ There were too many emotions and too much strain, and the vague situation did not help.

Lenamar skidded around the burning rubble that used to be a house and immediately halted. There was a giant animal in the air after it had lept. It was coming down at tremendous speed onto his 'mom' who was thrown on the ground. 'She' was battered and dirty, 'her' eyes blank when 'she' turned to face him. Brilliant blue and brown eyes met once more as three words were mouthed before 'she' was crushed. The impact shook the ground, causing him to loose his balance.

"What are you doing here?" the blond woman from before towered over him, a whip in her hand.

Lenamar stared at her, knowing that this person was the one responsible for the destruction. "Stop this, please! My mom…everyone…" His world was coming apart, all those he knew were disappearing.

"Everyone is dead." She said flatly. "The Earl came and turned the whole town into akuma and murdered the rest. Except you." She shot her hand out and grabbed Lenamar's upper arm. "So why is the Earl sparing you, the only human left?"

Lenamar tried getting away but the iron grip wouldn't let go. "I don't know! He just said they would stay here, my mom could keep living here-"

"That wasn't your mom." The blond interrupted. "It was an akuma."

She knows about the Earl and akuma, she has to be an exorcist. "It was my dad!" He screamed. "My mom brought him back, but you killed him and now they're both gone." Ignoring everything his parents had taught him, he threw a fist at her face that was easily stopped. The next thing he knew he was pushed forward onto a wall and held there with his hands pinned against his back.

"Akuma are no more than the Earl's puppets, powered by a human soul. They only kill and destroy, they are machines."

"Liar!" With all of his strength, he pushed back and escaped from the woman's hold. She didn't get another chance to grab him again as seven giant monsters surrounded her.

Large fingers wrapped around Lenamar's and led him away at a jog. "This way." It was his old neighbor George who's son had recently died. _Is he an akuma too?_

Both ended up at the graveyard, standing before Nalia's resting spot. Lenamar turned to ask George what they were doing there when he spotted his hand. With all of the simultaneous events, he had forgotten about Light, which had now spread its metal to completely cover his hands. _Set them free_. The metal over his fingernails harden and grew rapidly, impaling five thin stakes through George's arm and into his head, neck and torso.

"No." Lenamar's command came too late, and he watched in terror as the man exploded into dust.

That was the moment the Earl chose to step out of the shadow. He had a grim smile on his lips, eyes focused on the shaken and frightened boy. "Well," he said, "you really do posses innocence."


	7. the deadly game

*~the deadly game~*

Lenamar turned to face the balloon of a man. He was tired and wanted this day to vanish without a trace. Why was all of this happening, why him?

"It seems that all of my akuma I had left in this town are gone now." The Earl said sadly. "But there is one survivor." From behind him came Herald with a somber look replacing his stern one.

The boy glared at him before he thought about it. _If he's an akuma, then its not really is soul in there. But who would he bring back?_ The Earl guessed at what he was thinking and shifted his eyes to the ground. Lenamar followed his gaze to Nalia's gravestone. "He couldn't have…"

"Brought your beloved back? He did. Aren't you happy?" When Lenamar didn't respond, he continued. "You spoke to the exorcist, didn't you? What did she say?"

"Akuma are machines." He said steadily. "Puppets you use to kill."

"That is true. But you can't blame me. It is humans that bring together all of the ingredients while I simply put t together. This," he pointed at 'Herald' "was brought by the man who couldn't let go of his daughter."

Anger filled Lenamar, all towards the man that dared put Nalia in that body. His fists clenched and unclenched until finally, he spoke. "Would you let her go?"

"No." When he saw the boy's determined face, he continued. "I mean that I can't. Only innocence can free her soul."

Lenamar looked at him, then at his metallic hand. "What are you saying?" It was as if he was implying that he destroy that body as he had done to 'George'.

The Earl took a step forward. "I am saying, that I would like to play a game."

"A game?"

"Yes. you see, normally any innocence holder would be killed but, since you took such care of my akuma, you deserve a chance." He chuckled. "You believe bringing her back was her father's mistake, and now they are both responsible for that choice. However, you can take that responsibility on yourself if you accept this game: I will hide little Nalia and you will have to find her and free her yourself. That is how you win. If you die or if she is destroyed by something else, you lose."

Misery etched itself on Lenamar's face. He wanted to free Nalia so much; she didn't deserve any of this. But the Earl was stronger and there was no way he could overcome him at the moment. Finally, he stood having decided. "I'll play, with a few conditions. You don't attack me nor send any akuma after me."

"Ok. And here are some of my own rules. I won't attack unless you do, and you can't join the Dark Order."

_I wasn't planning on it_. Even though no more humans had been in his town, that exorcist shouldn't have risked it and destroyed everything. It seemed to him that exorcists cared about nothing more than getting rid of the akuma; think of them as being only machines. But they had a soul, trapped against its own will because of some other person selfish enough to bring it back. "Agreed."

The Earl grinned. "Good. It's been a while since I've played an interesting game. I hope it proves to be entertaining." With that, both him and Nalia disappeared, leaving Lenamar homeless and broken. But not alone.

He held his metallic arm close to his chest. "I'm sorry, Light. You tried warning me about all of this but I pushed you away. Will you still help me save Nalia?" There was a curt, warm pulse inside of him which he took as a yes. He looked back at the dying flame. There was nothing left now. Before the exorcist found him again, he took off towards the road that led to the next town, leaving his past self behind; the game of hide and seek had begun.


	8. kaden of fuad

*~kaden of fuad~*

Kaden Fuad trekked along the lonely streets, his face carefully hidden beneath a hooded cloak. The day was bleak and cloudy, so no one threw him any glances.

He had just recently arrived an hour after dawn and was planning to stay no longer than a day. After breakfast and a quick sweep of the town, he'll move on to the next. He's been doing that for months and every time he caught up with Nalia, she always vanished.

Hearing his stomach grumble, he walked into he closest food shop. He didn't have much money on him, so he would have to find a temporary job soon. Usually it was hunting or helping out a black smith, but that was rare. Usually, he'd do an odd errand here or there for shop owners or kind strangers.

He bought himself some bread, cheese and chicken for sandwiches, and a few apples. He also had his canteen refilled with water, leaving him set for the day. He ate while he walked, always observing those that walked by. When he heard a few children mocking and chanting a song about an unfortunate woman, he shook his head and kept moving on. _Why do humans feel the need to ridicule others?_

As the morning moved on, the town sweep went without problems. Eventually, Kaden came upon a small circus being advertised. He contemplated on whether to go, but decided against it; he had other things to do. Kaden turned just in time to bump into an older man. His head bent up to apologize automatically when he noticed his eyes. Even though the man was smiling, his eyes were dead and lost.

"Excuse me, sir." Kaden spoke quickly. "I really need your help." He grabbed the man's hand and led him away before he could protest. They jogged into an alley away from people, going deep inside.

Kaden threw the man forward then stepped back. In one fluid motion, he had pulled out his bow, strung it, and had a metallic arrow pointing at the fallen figure.

Slowly, the man stood and faced his attacker. "Where is Nalia." Kaden demanded. There was not a hint of doubt, hesitation, nor mercy in his voice.

The man continued to stare, then let a wide grin appear. "Not here." He chuckled in a voice not his own.

Kaden waited a moment, looking at the still grinning face. "Thank you." He said before releasing his arrow. It pierced the man straight in the forehead, the arrow going through the skull, then liquified in the air as it returned to his hand as a silver thread.

The body fell back, smiling, then turned to smoke before even touching the ground.

Kaden sighed, letting the metal retreat to his back. An akuma's – or rather, the Earl's – answer can never be trusted, he had learned that a long time ago. But he always asked that question, as a way to show he was still playing.

He tugged at his hood to hide the eyes that easily gave him away and left the alley.

By noon, the most populated half of the town had been searched through. The other half was plainer, and more rundown, a place an akuma could hide from view. He walked slowly, making sure to look everywhere and at every person that walked by.

At some point, he heard small footsteps trailing behind him accompanied by a softly sung melody. It was an eerie tune and Kaden couldn't make out the words. This person, female by the voice, was following him. _The Earl's doing_.

Kaden quickened his pace, leading the person into an old, large house. He ran in and ducked under the stairs off to the side.

The footsteps paused and the song became clear.

**Sennen ko ha sagashiteru**

**Daijina hearto sagashiteru**

**Anata ha atari tashikameyo (1)**

The singing stopped. Kaden waited a moment before creeping out. The room was empty, and with the windows boarded up, dark as well. He moved cautiously and scanned what he could see, deciding to leave before anything else happened. That person had mention the Millennium Earl and he had no desire to do more than what was agreed.

His hand had barely gripped the doorknob when a sharp object poked him on the back. It felt uncomfortable, but didn't necessarily hurt. Kaden turned to face a young girl with spiky blue hair holding the umbrella he'd seen with the Earl. She had playful, yet darkened eyes, but not an akuma's.

"Can I help you?" He asked carefully.

"Maybe..." she smiled. "I'm looking for innocence, Mr. Exorcist.

Before Kaden could respond, the pumpkin-head umbrella broke into a fit of hysterics. "Road-lero! What are you doing? Don't talk to him-lero!"

The girl twirled it in annoyance. "Aww. But I just want to have a bit of fun."

As she continued to spin it around, Kaden's hand shot out and grabbed the umbrella. He brought it close to his face to examine. "You belong to the Earl, don't you?"

"Of course I do-lero! Now unhand me-lero."

Kaden ignored it and looked at Road. "Are you close to him?" He asked, referring to the clownish man.

"We're family." She answered, then grinned slyly. "You look a little too calm speaking about him."

This time, Kaden smiled. "That's because I'm playing a game and as long as it's going on, I can't be attacked."

Road pouted, apparently annoyed that this had been kept a secret. "Game? What kind of game? Can I play?"

Kaden was about to deny her request but thought about it. "Well...this is a game of hide and seek. I'm the one looking for a specific akuma by the name of Nalia. Maybe you could give me a clue."

"Nalia..." Road tilted her head in thought, then eyed the umbrella. "Lero, you know, don't you?"

It's mouth gaped open. "W-w-what? That is the Earl's business-lero. You're already interfering too much-lero."

Road huffed. "Fine, but I still get to play with the other exorcists."

That comment brought a frown to Kaden's face. "Exorcists? Here?" He sighed. "I can't let them find me."

"I can help!" The girl announced and in an instant, Kaden fell unconscious on the floor. "There. Now he can dream until the town stops rewinding. We should go check on the other four akuma; they seem to be having too much fun." Road inserted a colorful piece of gum in her mouth as she left to the top of the building.

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

Kaden awoke to a tingling feeling on his hand. He opened only one eye, not wanting to completely leave the soothing dream he was now having trouble remembering. Once he saw the giant hairy spider, he jerked his hand away and sat up. _What..._He looked around the empty room in confusion. That little girl had done something to him, but he shrugged it off since he felt fine and all. As long as she was gone without wounding or killing him, it didn't matter.

He stood and dusted himself off; _so, the Earl has family who appears to be just as creepy in that same happy way_. Hopefully, he wouldn't run into her ever again. Kaden walked out into the bright light and continued his search (after a quick meal) just to be sure that Nalia wasn't hiding there.

It was sunset by the time he was done and, not having enough money, snuck into a stable to sleep next to the horses. As soon as he woke up, he would head out to the next town and start the search all over again. Light throbbed softly, reminding him he had another job. _Don't worry,_ Kaden thought,_ I'll save every soul that comes my way, as long as you give me strength, I'll free them for you_. Then, he slept.

The End...?

* * *

Road's song. It translates into:

**The Millennium Earl is searching**

**He is searching for a precious heart**

**Let's check to see if you are it.**

The story is at a pause here, until I write more for the 'sister story' (Prisoner) since Kaden finally made his appearance there. It you're curious about Nalia and whether she'll be saved, well, there will be a chapter about that, but not for a while. If you took the time to read this, I thank you from the bottom of my heart (and thanks to juniperlei, FlamerGurlStrikesAgain, Chibi-Kyuubi-Chan and Loretta for reviewing. You guys made me incredibly happy ^^)


	9. betrayal

*~betrayal~*

Kaden had never met an akuma capable of emitting a kind aura. It surprised him at first, but when the jester-like monster reverted back to its human form, her hazel eyes didn't look dead at all. In fact, they smiled.

It came as a complete shock, when he had released the other two akuma after asking where Nalia was and received wicked grins and vague answers. The third one though...the third offered to help. Kaden was skeptical of course, but when he saw the gentle, feminine face, he stumbled back in confusion and lowered his bow. It made no sense, none at all.

The akuma told its tale then, about how her mother had wept endlessly for her daughter's incurable illness, then her death. Her last hope appeared as the Millennium Earl who produced a new body and showed the distressed mother how to call back the dead. Then, she was no more but a skin for the daughter to wear. Murder and killing followed after, for years until she was captured by a man with red hair, an exorcist by the name of Cross who hid half of his face beneath a mask.

It took a while for the information to fully sink in. Only the Earl—and possibly his family too—had control over the akuma and if an exorcist had found a way to change it, Kaden would need to speak to him.

"I am not free though." The akuma had said. "Should the Earl find out, he would try to take back control. But it won't happen because-" Then it happened.

Her small body doubled over as she clutched her stomach. A large, black star appeared on her forehead, her eyes became a demon's. "What's happening?" All Kaden could do was bring out his weapon and pull back the arrow, aiming at the cursed symbol on her brow.

"T-the Earl. He's forcing my conscience away." She groaned again before falling to her feet.

_Free __her._

"Please." Her eyes stared right at his, taking in that brilliant blue that reflected the boy's conflicting emotions. "Please, take my message to the exorcist Cross."

_Free __her._

Kaden gave a curt nod, not lowering his arms. He waited.

"The Earl is close to the Heart. It's inside a young boy whose father became an akuma and w-was...dest-royed..." Her breath ran out from the strain.

_Free __her!_

"Leave...the self destruction will-" She screamed, glancing at him in pure sadness and distress, silently begging. Kaden released his arrow, but a moment too late. It went right through the smoke produced by the explosion that had sent Kaden flying back. The silver arrow wedged itself in a crack on the stone ground, missing its target.

Kaden was numb, not knowing the details of what had just occurred and afraid to learn them. _"__Only __innocence __can __free __her __soul.__"_ That was what the Earl had said.

_She __self-destructed..._Kaden sat up, unable to take his eyes from the pathetic remains. He knew what happens when a soul isn't saved, it is lost forever. Oblivion swallows it up, twisting it until it becomes nothing. Kaden understood death, it caught everyone in the end, but death is a beginning, a moment of freedom for the eternal spirit. Really, it is the soul that matters not the fleeting short life. A person dies, there is still the soul, but if the soul is gone...

_Lost...forever..._

The tears fell, unnoticed by the boy kneeling on the ground, defeated. Why did it happen? Why did this girl, a wishful mother's daughter, have to vanish when he had been forced to do unspeakable deeds. She had been two men's toy, a pawn.

The desperation turned to anger, the tears fell from frustration, guilt, and blind fury. It was all towards Cross. He told her to self-destruct. He sacrificed an innocent girl to keep his secrets hidden. All the exorcists' fault.

Kaden took a break from his search, enough to prepare a grave where he buried the clothing beneath a beautiful willow tree. When he finished with the wooden marker, he hesitated in engraving the words. Finally, he became satisfied with writing _A __Loving __Mother's __Daughter, __A __True __Innocent_. Then, with the warm night approaching, Kaden slept beneath the swishing branches, listening to the lullaby of the moon's creatures.

_Light, __I __don't __want __that __to __happen __to __Nalia. __We'll __save __her, __right? __We __can __really __win __this __game, __right?_

Kaden thought he heard a whisper, but it was faint and taken by the wind before he could make out what it said. He sighed and fell asleep, allowing the tortuous guilt eat at him and plague his dreams.

The wind continued to blow softly.

_ For you, Kaden of Fuad, I will save her. And for me, you shall exist._


	10. friend

*~friend~*

It wouldn't stop bleeding. The battle with the akuma proved to be harder than he had thought. It was different from anything Kaden had ever fought against, tall, thin with a metal body and mask. Nalia was going deeper, becoming more distant the stronger she got. Her and her 'brother', the akuma that took to staying at her side and always got in the way. It was both a guard and a distraction to allow Nalia to escape.

Kaden was stronger too, more and more with each passing battle he won. He was sure he could free Nalia now, with his own power. If only the other one would let him.

He had tried releasing the 'brother' soul and received a slash on his shoulder from his very love that managed to get close enough while Kaden was preoccupied.

Anger filled his body and mind when the akuma laughed at him while stealing Nalia away, leaving him hurt and unable to follow. Leaving him bleeding on the cold floor. "If you die, you lose." The words rang in his ears even as he was losing his connection to reality. It wasn't the injury that hurt, the one that was becoming numb the more time passed, it was knowing that Nalia was awake throughout the whole thing. Knowing that she was the one that inflicted such a wound then turn away.

And it wouldn't stop bleeding.

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

For once, the darkness was relatively peaceful. Warm too. Kaden opened his eyes slowly and when the blackness remained, figured it was night. He was alive for now at least. When his arm moved up, he felt the cloth that covered his body, then the bandages that were wrapped, rather sloppily, around his injured shoulder. _So, someone found me_. A sigh escaped his lips as he attempted to sit up and get a better idea of where he was. The pain was nothing more than a slight throb that was fairly easy to ignore.

_You are still hurt._ The voice inside his head said.

_I won't strain myself; I'd be useless if I were to break._

A warming pulse echoed throughout his body, calming and relaxing his body. With careful movements, Kaden stepped off the small bed he had been laying on and stretched his tired legs. He was still wearing his pants and socks, but his shirt had been removed leaving his chest bare and Light unprotected. Whoever had brought him here now knew he wasn't entirely normal.

Eventually, Kaden was able to move around once his eyes adjusted to the dark and managed to find a candle and matches lying next to it. Lighting it was a bit difficult with only one arm fully functioning but once he had it, he took some time in observing the room he was in. It was small, the bed barely big enough for him, and a shelves on the side filled with books, pictures, and a small iron cross. He fingered the tiny monument and instantly liked the design; whoever had made it must have put a lot of time and effort into it.

The soft creak of the door made him freeze and turn around slightly, hearing the person before seeing. "You're awake!" It was a young boy with dark brown hair and cap and goggles covering most of his head. He carried a bright smile, one of curiosity.

Kaden eyed him carefully. "Do you live here?"

"Yep. It's just me and the maid, but, are you an exorcist? I saw that weird glowing crystal thing on your back and it was eating metal. And there was this dust on the ground, probably dead akuma. So, are you an exorcist?" With every word, the boy leaned forward with beaming eyes, holding his breath as he waited for an answer.

"No, I'm not an exorcist."

His face fell in disappointment before his eyebrows scrunched up in puzzlement. "Then what's that crystal on your back?"

Kaden had been searching around the room and finally found his cloak (his shirt and jacket were still missing) on a small chair and wrapped it around his body. "It's nothing."

The boy shook his head. "It's anti-akuma weapon, I know it!"

"How do you know so much?" Kaden was now getting more curious himself about this stranger that took him in without question and then bombard him with accusations, half of them being correct.

"I read through my dad's journals. He works for the Black Order." At the mention of those words, Kaden's body stiffen. The boy noticed his guest freeze and grip his cloak tightly in his hands. "You've heard of it before, right?"

Kaden nodded slowly and narrowed his eyes carefully. "There is something about that Order, one man in particular, that I don't like. Listen, do not mention me to anyone from the Order. If they find me, someone very precious to me will disappear."

The boy nodded slowly, a confused look still plastered on his face. "Who are you?"

"You don't need to know."

"That's not fair! I saved you so now you get to tell me who you are, and show me your weapon!" He added the last part while staring intently.

Kaden sighed and took a seat on the bed, unable to hide a wince when he unintentionally shifted his shoulder. "My name is Kaden of Fuad and I do have an anit-akuma weapon embedded in my back." He let the metal glide forward until it coated his entire right arm and stretch past his nails as sharp talons. That was when he figured he wouldn't be able to use a bow and arrow for the time being so long-distance battle was out of the question.

"Wow..." The boy stood right in front of him now and very slowly, moved his arm to touch it, gaining more confidence when he didn't hear Kaden protest. "Can you cover your whole body with this?" His head whipped up as he remember something important. "Oh, my name is John by the way."

"Nice to meet you John. And I can cover most parts, but to do my entire body would simply cut off my air supply so my face is always left alone."

John grinned at the newly gained knowledge about the stranger and plopped down on the bed besides him. "You know, I want to create my own weapon someday, one that can save akuma without having to be an exorcist."

Kaden glanced at him, interest now showing in his blue eyes. "Most people would say 'destroy' in place of 'save'."

"I did too, a while ago." John's smile turned sad as he faced the floor. "Until my friend, Leo, brought back his mom. An exorcist managed to free her and he told me about how the souls are controlled against their will and made to do horrible things." He motioned at a picture Kaden had seen earlier, two boys making silly faces at the camera. "That's him over there." John sighed and muttered, "I couldn't do anything..."

The taller fingered the bandages on his shoulder, thinking. _Light..._

_I know._

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

Kaden stayed to recover for two days, both entertaining and being entertained by the young master of the house. They talked, wondered a bit around the city and although Kaden did his best to prevent it, grew attached to the boy.

On the last day, Kaden searched around his bag and pulled out a small parcel that fit in the palm of his hand. John had watched with curiosity but remained quiet as he followed Kaden through the streets to a local blacksmith's shop. With a short demonstration that Kaden indeed knew how to use the tools and a bit of money and bargaining, the big sturdy man allowed them to use his shop for a few hours and even agreed to give them some privacy.

The small pounding that Kaden did against a flattened sword hurt, but not enough to send him to bed again; he could still proceed.

Once alone, John watched highly intrigued as Kaden finally unwrapped the small green essence he had brought along. "Is that..."

"It's called innocence. It's what is at the core of every anti-akuma weapon. You told me you wanted to save the souls inside akuma, and if you agree to stick to your decision, I will show you a way to do just that." He held out a hand to stop the boy from blurting out his choice and continued with full seriousness in his voice. "Do not get the wrong impression. I am not doing this so that you can jump right into the battle. You told me you wanted to create a weapon so all I am doing, is giving you an idea."

John frowned a bit. "So, you're sending me to a study session?" He continued to think on it as Kaden stayed quiet and busied himself with lighting the fire. "Kaden I...what if I can't figure anything out? I left to my dad's place a while ago to study but I was too young. Half of the things I read didn't even make sense."

"You're smart; you'll figure something out. And if you don't know anything, the worse that can happen is you learn more." Kaden finished with his preparations and wiped the sweat from his forehead with his arm. "So, what's your answer?"

John tapped the wooden chair he was sitting on a few times before he jumped off and skated over to where Kaden was standing with his roller blades, his entire face emitting signs of determination. "I'll do my best!"

Kaden offered a small smile that vanished quickly as he gave his attention to the task before him. This method has never been tried before and only entered his mind a few weeks ago because of Light. He released a deep breath, and began.

Light's metal came out again to envelope his arm, which Kaden held over the waiting small, stone tub resting over the fire. The liquefied metal dripped into it like silver honey, only enough to cover the bottom before adding a chunk of regular steel he had bought from the owner. On the replicated tub besides it, he dropped the innocence fragment.

"You're going to melt it?" John asked, astonished.

Kaden gave a slight nod. "Normally, the intense heat wouldn't change it but..." He let more of his weapon's metal drip in tiny drops over the innocence. "If I add some of this, my own weapon would send a message, telling it to liquefy." As if to prove his point, the solid object began to melt until it turned into a tiny green puddle.

The raven then turned back to the first tub. "I mixed enough of my own weapon in here for it to convert the entire substance. That way, you can have more than enough. Trying to use any other would have no effect."

"Got it."

Kaden felt around him and grabbed a large spoon and carefully began mixing the contents of the first sample into the innocence, but only a little. He let it sit for a while before putting out the fire.

Both boys were finally able to move away from the intense heat and wipe away the sweat from their face. They were silent for a moment until Kaden spoke as he gazed around the shop. "You can form a weapon from the combined innocence and metal, but I don't know to what extent. Maybe it will only be able to discomfort the akuma, or fully destroy the skeleton and release the soul, I'm not sure."

"So it's up to me." John concluded. "I'll study harder Kaden. I'll invent something amazing."

"Yes, but before that..." Kaden pulled out a small, light-colored chisel from his pocket and handed it to John. "Become the blacksmith's apprentice for a while and learn to control iron, steel, everything."

John took the tool and gripped it tightly. "Yes sir!"

"And..."

"And?"

Kaden looked at him then, a tired, thin smile on his face. "You will have to do this alone. Remember what I told you about not mentioning to anyone about me?"

John returned the same expression in a grin. "Yeah...you're caught up in something dangerous and can't afford to let the Order find you. So you helping me with this should also stay a secret, right?"

"Yes." Kaden stood and stretched carefully then headed back to their work.

They cleaned up, taking with them any evidence to John's home where it was then hidden carefully. They ate lunch together, then Kaden left.

It was a quick goodbye. John gave Kaden new clothing and satchel as a parting gift, and Kaden left him with another parcel, the same size as the first.

As Kaden walked away from the warm house, he wondered if he had made the right choice in trusting such a young child.

_Do not forget that you are young yourself._

_ But I'm strong Light. I've dealt through a lot and he..._Kaden sighed. _John will do good. He'll find a way to save the akuma. It will work out. _He walked past a store that had a few calendars displayed and paused, staring at the date. "A whole year..." He muttered. He shook his head and continued walking, always moving forward. It was on that day, a year back, that Kaden had been born and the endless searching had begun. It was the day of both death, and rebirth.


End file.
